


Flowers In Bloom

by Kawaii_chubby_cheeks



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Crack Relationships, Established Friendship, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks/pseuds/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks
Summary: Just two boys having a nice time with flowers.Rated Teen because of Guzma's potty mouth.





	Flowers In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by my sister.
> 
> This crack pairing was also her idea and I just so happened to genuinely like it. (●´ω｀●)

"Those flowers are just so fuckin' pretty, man."

Lifting his head from the pebbles on the ground, N followed his companion's line of gaze to what he was going on about. Not too far away from them lay a patch of yellow flowers blooming under the warmth of the Alolan sun. He had to admit that he didn't think Guzma was the type to get excited over fauna. Especially such simple flowers such as these little ones. Though the grin on the former gang leader's lips told him how genuine this excitement was.

"They are," N agreed. "Shall we pick a few?"

Guzma frowned suddenly, shifting from one foot to the other. He wasn't so sure if it would be good for him to carry flowers about. Sure he liked them, but he had a reputation to keep up. What would he do if he ran into one of his former grunts and couldn't explain himself on the spot? He didn't want to ruin their image of him. He was still their big bad leader, even if they were disbanded.

Shaking his head, Guzma refused the idea. "Nah. I like 'em, but I don't think it would be very manly."

Looking toward the other he noted the green-haired male didn't look very convinced. Guzma shrunk under N's gaze; he felt as he could see right through him.

N lifted himself from the grass and made his way over to the patch of flowers. He knelt down and collected a handful only to turn to Guzma. He stayed with his palms open and up in a way of offering the flowers to his monochromatic haired friend.

"Please accept this." He continued to hold his hands out to the other, waiting for Guzma to take the handful off of him.

Guzma eyed him. He stood for a moment feeling as if he had no choice but to take the flowers. "Yo, I really do appreciate the sentiment, but--"

"Guzma.."

When his name was said in such a soft way he couldn't help but give in. Guzma held out both hands and let N settle the flowers into his palms. He could feel warmth on the petals; From the sun or N, he wasn't sure. He ran his thumbs carefully over the petals, feeling the softness under his hardened callouses. Slowly a smile found way back to his lips. He took a seat on the grass, still caressing the flowers. Despite his earlier refusal, Guzma found himself admiring the flowers in his hand, relaxing and forgetting why he didn't accept this faster.

"Sorry, man. These are some pretty little shits, though." Guzma said. Glancing to N, his lips lifted in a crooked smile.

N seated himself on the grass once more. In his hands he held another handful of the yellow flowers, these being for himself. For a while the two of them sat quietly in the grass without a word between them. Guzma looked at N then back to the flowers filling his hands and back to the other and back again to the bright petals.

How did Guzma get himself in this situation? He thought about it, unable to smile bigger. Looking back on the Rainbow Rocket, he supposed they were bound to meet one another. The guy held a calm about him that he hadn't felt in himself in years. N had approached him after he stared at him for who knows long. Guzma couldn't even recall what the others were doing when he introduced himself. He made sure the other knew he was a cool guy, and he totally had not make a fool of himself by going to lean on something only for their to be air, causing him to hit the ground in front of N. Totally didn't happen.

His fingers paused petting over the petals as he looked back to N, and found him making something out of the flowers. Curiously Guzma inched over to see what he was up to. N noticed him making his way over and grinned. The green-haired male lifted up what he had progress on showing off what he had done of a flower crown.

"Do you like it?" N asked. 

How could Guzma say "No" when really he was impressed? So he simply nodded and watched N continue on his work. His fingers worked carefully on the task at hand, the flowers fitted in what looked like perfect movements to keep them together. Guzma didn't really know how long he watched this. N lifted up the finished crown, his lips in a soft smile. He turned to the former gang leader, seeming to hold it out to him. It wasn't until he tried to reach forward that Guzma realized.

With the crown of flowers replacing his sunglasses, Guzma touched the new accessory as carefully as he could. He saw the pleased look on N's face and couldn't help but grin at him. "Thanks, man. This is real... Uh, cool."

N smiled back at him. He held his hands out and took Guzma's handful of flowers to start working on a crown that would match Guzma's. When he realized this the other stopped N by putting a hand over his.

He could only give a confused look but N said nothing as he gave the flowers back. Guzma made a turn around gesture with his fingers and waited until N did as he requested, only to take his hat off of him and take up his hair into his lap.

"Oh... You're putting them in my hair," N said in realization. He stayed still while his hair was worked on to make the job easy.

Guzma separated the green mass of hair into four sections then began to braid. He slipped the flowers in here and there, a soft hum leaving him before he knew it. The two of them stayed sitting in the grass with N in front of Guzma while he braided his hair. It took a while, but when he was finished, Guzma gave soft pat to N's back to let him know he was done.

"How do I look?" N asked only to see the other already taking his phone out. He was given the device after the camera app was pulled up. Looking at himself in the phone's selfie mode he smiled wide. The braid really looked nice, and the flowers were rather pretty. "Thank you, Guzma. I love it."

Guzma waved at the air dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I used to help Plumeria with her hair when she wasn't feeling up to it. Some of the grunts, too."

"That's rather sweet of you." N commented. He scooted over after he returned the phone to his companion. He leaned his head against Guzma's shoulder and let out a soft sigh. "Thanks. You've been great company."

With the other leaned on him without a care Guzma looked away, flustered. His cheeks felt too warm for his liking but he didn't dare pull away. N thought he was a cool guy. He didn't have anything to worry about. There wasn't anything that could ruin this moment. With a small breeze hitting them and the sun still pouring over them from above, the warmth on his cheeks didn't feel too bad. He took another glance over at his friend and smiled, seeing his work on his hair. The flowers were pretty, though N certainly looked prettier.


End file.
